my_brother_is_done_forfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5: Mahiro and a Melancholic Day
MAHIRO AND THE MELANCHOLIC DAY CHAPTER 5 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろと憂鬱な日 (Mahiro To Yūutsu Na Hi) ( Chapter note---This chapter deals with the sensitive and controversial issue of a teenage girl's experience with her first period. It is discussed with a tactful and respectful, albeit a slightly humorous, approach. THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN OR OTHERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED !!! ) Previously Mahiro still has the unpleasant habit of staying in her bedroom for hours on end and playing video games. However, she now plays with female avatars, and plays as a female Healer, instead of a male Warrior. Still, old,offensive habits are starting to be replaced with desirable girl habits. Mahiro comes to understand the very persuasive effect that a girl's voice can have during live chat. Plus, a girl's cute, revealing selfie is like gold bullion to many teenage boys ! This Chapter's Story One bright, cheerful day, about a month after Mahiro transitioned to that of a teenage girl, she is to be found in her bedroom. She is sitting on her bed, and in front of the full-length mirror. She wanted to do her ordinary hair, but decided to do something entirely different. Although frustrated at times wondering what she was doing, finally, success ! Joy of joys ! Mahiro was able to style her hair into twin tails, done up in fashionable braids ! Soon, Mihari comes into the bedroom with one of her frequent checks on Mahiro, only to be captivated by the new hairstyle. Mihari is greatly impressed at the sheer cuteness of it ! Mahiro merely blows it off as an attempt to have a carefree hairstyle in the now warmer weather. Mihari suggests that they add a ribbon to the top, to which Mahiro breaks forth in peals of delight ! But, NO !!! Mahiro has a troublesome mental fault and flashback, and declares that she is so scared that she has at times acted so 'girly' , and doing it so naturally. Mihari points out that the way she is dressed, a pretty blouse, a black pleated mini-skirt, and black knee socks, and the way she is sitting on the bed, oh so coy, is unmistakably 'naturally girly' ! With tears coming to her eyes, Mahiro says, " No, No more ! " ! Then in an instant, tears are replaced with anger, with her insisting that she will get back her 'manly heart' ! Mahiro takes the blanket off of her bed, and lays it on the floor. She then undoes her braids and combs out her hair. Stretching out, she then lies on her back, and assumes the position to do sit-ups, hands behind her head. " First off, some manly body-building ! " , declares Mahiro. Mihari merely kneels down next to her and quietly observes. With supreme effort, Mahiro manages to raise her head up about a couple of inches with the help of her hands behind her head. Dropping back, she quivers with exhaustion. Mihari notes that not even one sit-up has been accomplished. Mahiro somehow is able to prop herself up on one elbow, and complains of muscle pain and spasms. Suddenly, her eyes become dazed, and she experiences vertigo. " I'm feeling sick. ", is all that she can manage to get out before she tries to rise up, only to collapse to the floor like a sack of potatoes. " ONII-CHAN ", screams Mihari !!! Some time later, Mahiro wakes up in her bed, stating that she feels a little better now. Mihari is next to her at bedside, and crying with a 'thank goodness' for this small recovery. Sitting up in bed, Mahiro wants to know just what is happening, and is it a side effect of the 'girl' drug ? Mihari mentally reviews to herself that the drug was, indeed, safe, she made sure of that, so what is happening a month from when she woke up as a girl ? A month ago . . . . a month . . . . one month . . . . what could happen to a girl in a month . . . . ??? " BINGO !!! " Mihari asks her sister if her chest is tight and hurting ? Yes, it is ! Mihari goes on to say that this is really hard for her to tell what needs to be told . . . . (interrupted with Mahiro groaning in pain) . . . . MY STOMACH HURTS, she shouts . . . . I'm heading to the toilet, as she bounds out of bed in a display of raw courage in the face of imminent danger ! Mihari stumbles out a response of, " Uh . . . . Uhh, you see . . . . anyways, keep calm . . . . " Mahiro makes it to the toilet, and getting ready to sit down, wonders what is eating away with Mihari ? Why is she so flustered at me going to the toilet . . . . (Mahiro removes her panties) . . . . . . . . " AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Mahiro turns white as a ghost . . . . _______________________________________ Mahiro is back in bed, shivering and crying her heart out. " So much blood . . . . " Once again, Mihari is by her bedside, gently patting the blanket covering her, and telling her that it will feel better if she stays warm. Sometime later, Mihari offers her sister a prepackaged food pouch of Sekihan (*). " I DON'T WANT IT !!! " , screams Mahrio !!! Chapter Lookback Like the title itself, maleness is done for ! (*) Sekihan ( literally 'red rice', or rice boiled together with red beans ) is a Japanese traditional dish. It is sticky rice steamed with azuki beans, which gives a reddish color to the rice, hence the name. It is usually consumed during celebratory occasions ( birthdays and weddings ). It is also used to celebrate a 'girl becoming a woman', after her first period, or after the first time that she has had sex. A badge ribbon that can be attached to one's name badge at the Marcon Si-Fi convention, held annually in the spring in Columbus, Ohio, USA, has this slogan on it--- I WEAR A RIBBON NOW ! RIBBONS ARE COOL ! Otaku Fan's Comments on This Chapter ;cj vaans / 9 months ago / 14 likes I hope she stays a girl permanently. She's too cute. ;The Average Nerd / 7 months ago / 4 likes This is the one thing girl's period that gender bender comics always skip over. Glad they added it in. ;Arazel / 7 months ago / 2 likes At first turning into a girl seems fun, but then your first period comes, and you realize that you are living in Hell ! ;James Rye / 8 months ago She is acting more girly than her little sister. ;Pixis / 4 months ago Even the internal organs changed . . . . ;Noire My Waifu / 9 months ago / 1 like I cried for her. Category:Chapters